


Sarang

by ionlyspeakyaoi



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Half Texting Story, Ikuya x Male OC, M/M, Short Story, Smut, Top!Ikuya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlyspeakyaoi/pseuds/ionlyspeakyaoi
Summary: Sarang: The feeling of wanting to be with someone until death.
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Sarang

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains boy x boy. If you are a homophobic I advise you to stay away. If you make a bad comment I will totally ignore you.
> 
> I don't have Free! 
> 
> I only have my OC!

**Unknown Number:** Sarang. 

The teal haired male pulled his phone out when it buzzed in his pocket. He was confused when he read the text. He did the thing everyone who gets a text from an unknown number. 

**Ikuya:** Who are you? 

**Unknown Number:** Just a friend. 

Ikuya rolled his eyes and looked around trying to find the person who was texting him. Then his phone buzzed again. 

**Unknown Number:** You look so cute while you are looking around confused. 

**Ikuya:** You are scaring me.

 **Unknown Number:** I would never harm you, Ikuya. 

**Ikuya:** The fact that you are watching me is a problem by itself. Please don't text me anymore.

 **Unknown Number:** I can't do that Ikuya. I'm really in love with you. 

**Ikuya:** Listen to me carefully, I won't fall in love with you just like in that stupid stories. We are in the 21st century and no one believes in fairy tales.

 **Unknown Number:** It is funny to hear that from someone who always reads 'Little Mermaid' tale. I have something common with that little mermaid though. 

**Unknown Number:** I'm willing to do sacrifice a part of me to win your heart. 

**Ikuya:** I'm sorry, but I'm already in love.

 **Unknown Number:** Don't you know the meaning of true love Ikuya? 

**Unknown Number:** I won't give up on you. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it like me ^^.   
> I try to update every Sunday.


End file.
